toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Goofy Speedway
Goofy Speedway is a playground accessible via the tire-like tunnel in Toontown Central. Toons may compete in races and purchase karts and kart accessories in Goofy's Auto Shop. Goofy Speedway is home to Goofy. There are stands around the auto shop that allow toons to park their kart for a limited time. Coming in contact with it will give toons the option to park their kart. There is also a leaderboard in which eight toons with the quickest times in each race track will be displayed. There are daily scores, weekly scores, and all-time. Goofy's Auto Shop Before a toon can start racing, one must purchase a kart, the Cruiser, in Goofy's Auto Shop. Within the auto shop are four toons: Anita Winn, Graham Pree, Ivona Race, and Phil Errup. A toon may communicate with any of the toons. When speaking with one of the NPCs, they will give toons the option to purchase karts or accessories. In order to purchase other types of karts, other than the Cruiser, and kart accessories, the player's account must currently be a member. Karts Accessories Tickets Unlike other methods of purchasing through the use of jellybeans, the currencies are tickets. Each toon starts with 200 tickets. A toon may earn more by participating in races. Practice races yield no deposit and will reward a toon with twenty tickets. In order to partake in battle races, the toon must have the specified amount of tickets. Each race track have a different set amount of deposits. During battle races, the number of tickets rewarded will depend on the number of participants. The higher the placement, the more tickets the toon earns. Bonus tickets may be rewarded if a track record is beaten. Racing There is a total of twelve tunnels. There are three types of races: stadium, rural, and urban. Each consist of four tunnels, half of which are practice entrances each; each also has a difficulty: stadium being easy, and urban being hard. There are six race tracks according to the type of race: *Screwball Stadium - a stadium race *Corkscrew Coliseum - a stadium race *Airborne Acres - a rural race *Rustic Raceway - a rural race *City Circuit - an urban race *Blizzard Boulevard - an urban race Practice races Practice races allow toons to participate in a practice run. They yield no deposit. Completing the track rewards twenty tickets, regardless of time and place. Toons may race alone or with three other toons. Battle races Battle races allow toons to race against other toons. Depending on the race track, the deposit will vary. The higher the placement after crossing the finish line, the higher the tickets the toon receives. During battle races, there will be gift boxes scattered around the track. Picking up a gift box will give you an item in which a toon may trigger. Each item has a specific role: *Pie - targets the toon in front of you and covers their screen with cream *Banana peel - can be deployed anywhere on the track; coming in contact with it will result in loss of control *Turbo boost - the toon's speed will increase dramatically for a short period of time *Anvil - drops an anvil on top of the racer in first place; they will be halted from moving Controls To move your kart, use the arrow keys: *Up - accelerate *Down - brake *Left - turn left *Right - turn right During battle races, if a toon picks up a gift box scattered around the race track, they may trigger the item by pressing the Ctrl key on the keyboard. Grand Prix The Grand Prix is held every Monday and partially during Silly Saturday. Toons may race with other toons to compete in three consecutive race tracks. There are two circuits, each with three tracks: *Circuit 1: Screwball Stadium, Rustic Raceway, City Circuit *Circuit 2: Corkscrew Coliseum, Airborne Acres, Blizzard Boulevard Trophies Like the other activities, competing in races will reward toons with trophies. There are thirty trophies; for every ten trophies the toon obtains, the toon earns a laff boost. The trophies may be viewed in the "Racing" section of the Shticker Book. *'Trophy 1: '''1 Speedway race qualified ( 1 Race Played ) = stadium races *'Trophy 2: 10 Speedway races qualified ( 10 Races Played ) = stadium races *'Trophy 3: '''100 Speedway races qualified ( 100 Races Played ) = stadium races *'Trophy 4: '1 Rural race qualified ( Same ) = farm races *'Trophy 5: 10 Rural races qualified ( Same ) = farm races *'Trophy 6: '''100 Rural races qualified ( Same ) = farm races *'Trophy 7: '1 Urban race qualified ( Same ) = city races *'Trophy 8: '10 Urban races qualified ( Same ) = city races *'Trophy 9: '100 Urban races qualified ( Same ) = city races *'Trophy 10: '100 total races qualified ( Play 100 races ) = Can be done in any types of races *'Trophy 11: '1 Speedway race won ( Finish 1st place ONCE ) = stadium races *'Trophy 12: '10 Speedway races won ( Finish 1st place 10 times ) = stadium races *'Trophy 13: '100 Speedway races won ( Finish 1st place 100 times ) = stadium races *'Trophy 14: '1 Rural race won ( Same ) = farm races *'Trophy 15: '10 Rural races won ( Same ) = farm races *'Trophy 16: '100 Rural races won ( Same ) = farm races *'Trophy 17: '1 Urban race won ( Same ) = city races *'Trophy 18: '10 Urban races won ( Same ) = city races *'Trophy 19: '100 Urban races won ( Same ) = city races *'Trophy 20: '100 total races won ( Win 100 races ) = Can be done in any types of races *'Trophy 21: '1 Tournament race qualified = Grand Prix ( Play ONCE ) *'Trophy 22: '5 Tournament races qualified = Grand Prix ( Play 5 times ) *'Trophy 23: '25 Tournament races qualified = Grand Prix ( Play 25 times ) *'Trophy 24: '1 Tournament race won ( Same ) = Win 1st place in Grand Prix ONCE *'Trophy 25: '5 Tournament races won ( Same ) = Win 1st place in Grand Prix 5 times *'Trophy 26: '25 Tournament races won ( Same ) = Win 1st place in Grand Prix 25 times *'Trophy 27: '1 Tournament race swept ( Same ) = Finish 1st place in ALL 3 races ONCE *'Trophy 28: '5 Tournament races swept ( Same ) = Finish 1st place in ALL 3 races 5 times *'Trophy 29: '25 Tournament races swept ( Same ) = Finish 1st place in ALL 3 races 25 times *'Trophy 30: '''Grand Touring = Play all 12 different courses ONCE =( Can be done in Practice or Toon Battle) Trivia *Before a major update occurred in 2011, toons had the ability to teleport to Goofy Speedway when they visited it for the first time. However, Disney removed the ability to obtain the teleport access. **Toons created prior to the removal will have the ability to teleport to Goofy Speedway. *According to Toon Tips, Blizzard Boulevard is the longest track. However, City Circuit and Airborne Acres are also debatable. Category:Neighborhoods Category:Goofy Speedway Category:Activities Category:Racing Category:Shticker Book